


Alone for the Weekend

by KallenTheNightSwan



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallenTheNightSwan/pseuds/KallenTheNightSwan
Summary: Bean has to go away for a 'girls weekend' at a spa with her step mom and some neighboring princesses and other ladies of the court. Unfortunately for the trio, Elfo isn't allowed on the trip on account of being a male, and even though talking cats may attend, Luci decides to stay behind to make sure their elfen friend doesn't get himself drained dry in the name of 'science'.If Luci wants to spend the time alone with Elfo to strengthen their 'bond of friendship', it's only part of his larger scheme to corrupt The Princess and all. Gotta stay in her good graces, right? And what better way to do that than to corrupt her bestest pal?And if he happens to enjoy his time with the elf a little more than originally planned, well... that's just a bonus. And nothing more... right?...Right. That’s what he’s going with.





	1. Chapter 1

Luci sighs, letting out a cloud of smoke from his lungs as he watches Elfo pace the length of Bean’s room. “Dude. You _really_ got to stop with the pacing already. Bean’s gunna be _fine_.”

 

The moss-colored elf freezes in his tracks and turns towards the demon posted at the window.

 

“How could you _possibly_ know that!” Elfo huffs, annoyed, and sets his hands on his hips. “We are her friends, who else is going to look out for her?”

 

Luci smirks. He thoroughly enjoys riling the lil’ guy up because he’s just so darn expressive it’s kind of ridiculously adorable.

 

 _Ugh. No. Too fluffy of a word – **adorkable**_. _Yea, that’s… **worse**. Devil, am I going ‘soft’? This is some Grade-A’ B.S. right here._

“Well?!”

 

Luci startles violently at the outburst, only hundreds of years of being cool (ha!) in the face of unspeakable horrors keeps him from losing his balance on his precarious perch. He’s been too much in his head lately, and he hates it.

 

“Uh – well, for one, she’s only been gone for like, an hour.” That wasn’t true, she’s been gone since daybreak, and it’s now almost midday, but he needs a moment to collect himself and it’s rather amusing to watch as the normally easy-going elf flushes and stomps his foot whenever Luci’s purposefully being ‘difficult’.

 

“And _twooo!”_ He continues, interrupting whatever Elfo was about the say, “Bean is a big girl, and can take care of herself – she was doin’ okay before we stumbled in on her life, I’m sure one weekend with her stepmother and ladies-in-waiting will be no problem for her.” Luci pauses in his answer to jump down from the windowsill and starts making his way out of the room, because the upset on the elf’s face slipped from angry to dejected and he can’t look at a sad Elfo right now. It always makes him feel weird inside, and he doesn’t know if he likes it or not.

 

“Honestly?” He continues, because Elfo just looks down at his feet and he needs to fill the silence. “I’m more upset she insisted on me staying. The _havoc_ I could be wrecking at that hot-spring retreat?” Flicking his cigar stub to the stone floor, he sighs and finishes. “Now _that_ would’ve been somethin’ else.

 

Using his tail, he taps the door closed after he leaves.

 

His reactions to the elf lately are starting to concern him – but what was _more_ concerning, was how _un-concerned_ he truly was. He had no sense of urgency to solve this… _problem_ of his. He doesn’t want to sabotage what little kernel friendship he has with Elfo, because he’s bound to Beanie for life, and it’s looking like Elfo is here to stay. So, it’s only logical he becomes close with Elfo, right?

 

_I mean, it’s all part of my larger scheme to corrupt The Princess and all. Gotta stay in her good graces, right?_

 

Right. That’s what he’s going with.

 

Luci decides to reward himself with some good ol’ drugs.

 

_Now… to hunt down Una and steal what’s left of her feel-good root…_


	2. Chapter 2

It’s dusk, and Luci hasn’t seen their elf companion for hours. He tells himself he’s not looking for Elfo because he’s feeling lonely and misses the little doofus. No, of course not! He just needs someone to moderately berate while he chews some root and trips his demonic tail off.

 

The fact that Elfo is his most giggly and gullible when he’s high has _nothing_ to do with it. At all. Nope.

 

Well… _maybe_ a little. It makes him feel all sizzle-y inside whenever he can tease the velvety elf into a fit of giggles and spasms. Having Elfo to tease, tickle and tackle makes doing root so much more fun. Bean is a great drinking buddy, the _best_ drinking buddy, but Elfo is the most fun to trip out with because he’s squirmy and talkative and has absolutely _no_ boundaries.

 

Unfortunately, Beanie just kinda rants a-mile-a-minute, often man-handling him and Elfo before she passes out with a goofy smile on her face.

 

Ha! Yea, he’ll miss Beanie this weekend. Technically he could’ve tagged along, because everyone thought he was just a cat. The women wouldn’t have cared, but he stayed behind to make sure the little elf didn’t get himself drained dry in their absence. Not that he’ll tell Elfo that, and he’ll continue to deny it if Bean ever accuses him of it again (she had teased him earlier that morning).

 

He can’t be seen to care about anyone’s survival or well-being after all.

 

Luci huffs a breath of annoyance after he looks into yet _another_ room, and sees no Elfo. At least he wasn’t in his cage or attached to any dumb apparatus in the name of ‘science’.

 

It’s well after dark when he finally finds his elf – _the_ elf, staring longingly into the bottom of a mug, all by his lonesome in _The Flying Scepter_. Luci sometimes wonders if being out of hell for an extended period of time has made him soft, because he feels himself frown at the sight and something in his gut squeezes.

 

“Oooh boy. Here we go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lucille hops up onto the bench beside Elfo and slides himself a little closer to the elf who had scooted to the end against the wall, trying to hide no doubt.

 

“Heeeey buuuddyyy, you okaaay?” Luci coos, attempting to coax the elf into looking at him, but the guy keeps his chocolate brown eyes on his mug, only acknowledging that he heard the demon with a gentle shrug of his shoulders.

 

The demon huffs and his tail twitches in annoyance but he tries to be patient. He wants the elf to leave with him, and he wants him in a decent enough mood so they can get high together. It’ll be no fun if Elfo’s pissy or mopey because Luci couldn’t keep his cool.

 

“Aw, common man. You gotta gimme something to work with. I’m no good at this stuff.”

 

Elfo frowns a little and when he looks over at him, Luci recognizes the furrow on his brow as confusion. “What? Getting drunk? I thought you’re an expert?” For a moment Luci can’t do anything but blink up at the elf who just blinks back in return.

 

_Oh my Devil, this **guy**! Unbelievable._

 

“No, Elfo. I meant – ugh. Nevermind. What are you doing here?” When he sees the elf start to respond he hurriedly adds, “I mean, _why_ are you here? Alone? Letting perfectly crappy alcohol go bad? You aren’t supposed to drink beer _warm_ , dummy – and while I’m all for promoting bad habits and drinking alone, I don’t think that’s a wise choice for you.”

 

Elfo sighs. “Yea, well… Bean’s the one that usually takes us out. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to come with just me, I know I’m not ‘bad’ enough for you or whatever.” He rolls his eyes at that and Luci smirks in fond amusement because even when whining or when sad, good lil’ Elfo’s still got that sassiness hidden under it all. “So, when I didn’t find you in your usual spots, I just decided to take a walk and then ended up here.” Finally, Elfo tips his head back and takes a gulp of his undoubtedly lukewarm beer – Eyup there’s that grimace. Luci snickers at his misfortune and the elf sends him a half-hearted glare.

 

Silence overtakes the oddball pair for a few moments, one nursing a warm mug and the other fiddling with a cigar.

 

Lucille begins to twitch at the extended silence, because he hates how silent the normally chatty elf is being. It’s incredibly unsettling and makes him want to slap his friend – because that’s who he is, dammit! He’s Elfo’s friend, although maybe he hasn’t really shown the guy that yet. It shouldn’t be something that has to be pointed out, but then he remembers how dense the guy can be and how he’s got the lowest esteem imaginable.

 

Heck, he would think that the elf was indifferent to him if it wasn’t for Bean telling him how worried Elfo had been when he was exorcised, and how he actually punched a guy unconscious! Their sweet, harmless little elf committing violence on his behalf – he wishes he’d seen it.

 

“Ugh. Okay, look man. I’m here, aren’t I? Bean will be back, but you’ve still got me. I’m not so bad – well… metaphorically speaking.” The demon awkwardly corrects himself and it makes Elfo smile just the tiniest bit as he peeks down at him. Luci watches as the elf seems to consider the thought, then he downs the rest of his beer – well, he _tries_ to. He ends up coughing as he chokes on the beer. They probably look ridiculous. An awkward elf choking on his drink and his buddy the ‘talking cat’ awkwardly patting his back, trying to help the elf recover.

 

“Okay. Enough of that. Let’s get outta here. I got some good stuff from the salamander queen – let’s head up to Bean’s room and get high off our asses, yea?” Luci pulls away from the elf, but not before picking his pockets for the remaining coins he has on him.

 

What? He’s a _demon_. He has to bring things back into balance after all the nice friend shit he just put down.

 

“Really?” Luci turns to see Elfo smiling hopefully back at him and dammit he’s too _cute_ , he can’t help himself.

 

“Yea, buddy. We’ll get high and I’ll read to you from Beanie’s diary she thinks she’s hidden from me. Sound good?” Luci shoots his friend a devastating smirk and the demon isn’t disappointed in the least with the dazzlingly mischievous grin he gets in return from his velvety companion.

 

This is what they needed. Some little mischievous, inside secrets of their very own. He’ll show the elf a good time. The demon, tired of walking, decides he’s going to snag a ride on his new pal and jumps up on his shoulders, holding onto his head and hat. Luci chuckles as the elf almost falls over at the unexpected weight.

 

Luci feels Elfo sigh under him.

 

“Well, I guess I should be thankful you aren’t making me crawl on my hands and knees like a donkey this time.” Elfo mutters under his breath and Luci feels his insides sizzle with glee at the sassy comment from his elf.

 

Wait.

 

**_My_ ** _elf?!_

 

Luci tenses at his thought, clenching his claws which causes his ride to flinch and hiss in pain.

 

“Ow! Lucille! Not so hard, okay?”

 

The demon leans back a little bit, craning his neck to get a look at the elf below him –

 

Hm… yea. Heck, why not. Luci settles back down, content for the moment.

 

His elf. His human. His friends. For being a demon for hundreds of years, he's really never had much to call his own.

 

But... greed is a sin, and he’s one _hell_ of a sinner.


	4. Chapter 4

The first things he registers as he starts to wake are both the strong _tha-thump_ of a steady beat and a sweet, minty scent that makes him suddenly hungry. A shiver runs through his body as he inhales that mouth-watering scent deeper into his lungs.

 

Luci moans obnoxiously as he uncurls from his sleep, stretching himself out along the length of whatever pillow he’s sleeping on. He sighs contently, rolling over onto his stomach and wiggles a little; his demon blood sizzles in his veins and it feels _fantastic_.

 

_That musta been some gooood snake-root if I’m still feelin’ it… **damn** , this pillow smells fuckin’ **good.** Gotta figure out what perfume this is and get me some._

 

The demon nuzzles further into the soft, velvety cushion and breathes deeply again, through his mouth this time, and he suddenly has the strong urge to _bite_.

 

Even in his barely lucid state, he knows he’ll just get a mouthful of cotton or feathers, no doubt tearing up whatever pillow he’s on and he finds himself reluctant for his bliss to end. Or to ruin his new, favorite sleeping cushion.

 

He doesn’t care if it’s Bean’s or not, he’s stealing this cushion. It smells delightful and it’s soft and _warm_ and _just_ squishy enough to burrow into. Whatever scent is on it only helps to make him feel a little randy. Well – either the scent or the drugs. Probably both. Luci smirks to himself, eyes still closed in bliss, knowing that when he opens them the spell will break and he’s not going to pass up this chance to indulge himself.

 

The demon squirms into a slightly more comfortable position and wraps his arms around his newest pillow, kneading it softly before slowly rubbing his claws up and down as the demon takes in the pleasant texture. Eyes closed he feels a ridiculous, naughty grin pull on his face as he starts fantasizing – yea, but when he’s done, this pillow will _definitely_ be his. No one else will want it, _especially_ when he tells Bean what he’s done to it.

 

But the spell is broken when his pillow _moves_ and… _moans_.

 

Luci’s eyes snap open and his entire body feels as if he’s been doused with ice water.  

 

Suddenly everything’s clear and memories of last night race through his mind.

 

Getting stupidly high with Elfo, baiting the naïve kid into pulling pranks on the castle staff, then stealing some booze and cheese from the kitchen before finally settling down on Bean’s bed with too many pillows to trade stupid stories –

 

The demon sighs out a breath of relief. Relaxing after realizing that the elf is still asleep beneath him and isn’t freaking out.

 

Briefly, Luci considers moving now that it’s safe to do so, but decides he’ll stay put because he’s comfortable and Elf smells good and the lulling beat of his heart is soothing. No one’s awake to see him, and Elfo wouldn’t think anything about the demon lying on his chest if he were. He’s too sweet and naïve to do so.

 

The demon retracts his arms from around the elf and moves them to the front to rest on his shoulders. His face, he notices, is just under Elfo’s chin where his head is tilted back into the bed beneath them both. Luci rears up to get a better look at the elf under him and notices a few things that shock him.

 

One. The elf is _still_ sound asleep, despite all the groping and moving around. This makes Lucille huff in fond exasperation.

 

And _two._ The elf does not have a shirt on. Lucille blinks in shock before tentatively raising himself up over Elfo a bit more to look….

 

He sighs in relief.

 

_Okay. At least he’s got his pants on._

 

Closing his eyes, the demon takes another deep breath, considering his options, before he mentally shrugs and lowers himself back into his earlier position – sprawled out over the velvety soft elf and then shoves his nose into his neck, chasing that minty-sweet scent.

 

Then Elfo giggles and Luci feels a spike of arousal surge down his spine and through his tail. He doesn’t even stop to think before he noses further under the elf’s chin to his jaw, tilting his head back further into the bedding – his efforts are rewarded with another coquettish giggle and another whiff of that _lovely_ scent.

 

Soon, the demon has worked his muzzle behind Elfo's large, dorky (and _soft_ ears) where the scent seems the strongest and he doesn’t even think about it – Luci just darts his tongue out for a taste and bites back a sinful moan. Elfo’s soft gasp quickens his heartbeat and Luci dares to suck some more of that taste into his mouth.  

 

Elfo squirms beneath him in his sleep and moans at the feeling.

 

_Oh my **Devil** , how can this sweet kid sound so damn **sinful**. This shouldn’t be so arousing but **hot** **damn**!_

Lucille continues his affections all over Elfo’s neck, teasing more delightful sounds out of the sleeping elf.

 

 _No idea how this guy can sleep through all this –_ the demon pauses in his attentions to smirk to himself – _I wonder what kinda dream he’s having right now_.

 

Luci shifts his hips a bit and rocks down into Elfo and lets out a hot breath at the feeling and shivers when on his next press, the elf arches his back to meet his slow thrust.

 

_Damn – how can someone so naïve and sweet be so damn **sexy** in bed?!_

The demon starts to bring the tempo back down, feeling the elf stirring more and more beneath him. Luci pauses to take a few calming breaths for himself.

 

_Don’t want him to wake up – that’d be… **bad**._

He didn’t realize he’d both stopped moving and closed his eyes until they snapped open at the sound of a soft whimper beneath him. The demon sits back and looks down at the elf’s sweet face, bottom lip quivering in need.

 

Luci smiles down at the sleeping elf fondly, whispering “Aw, don’t worry buddy. I gotcha.”

  
Slowly, he leans back down and softly nuzzles his face back into the Elf’s neck, kissing up to that delectable spot just below his ear –

 

Elfo groans once Luci reaches his goal and releases his death grip on the bedsheets to hold onto him and – Luci can’t help himself, it’s a hug and he’s _enjoying it_. He’ll never again escape hugs if this is what affection feels like. The demon squirms in contentment, reaching up higher to let out a soft, warm breath over the elf’s sensitive ear and he smirks in triumph when Elfo shivers beneath him. He _loves_ this feeling of pride that _he’s_ the one making Elfo feel –

 

“Mmm, _Beeeaan_ …”

 

Luci freezes – going stiff in the velvet elf’s arms.

 

**_WHAT._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is the first time I've ever written anything even close to 'smut'... so your feedback will be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

_SLAM!_

 

“Why I oughtta – I can’t _believe_ …! Ugh, _Bean?!_ _Seriously?!_ What the _hell?!_ ” Luci growls and rants his way down the stairs into the castle gardens, furious and hurt.

 

 After trashing King Zog’s favorite rose bushes, he sets them on fire and watches the mess burn to ash with satisfaction as he contemplates the last half-hour.

 

After Elfo moaned out… _her_ name, it took every ounce of control Luci had not to set himself on fire in a jealous rage – because yea, he’s ‘man enough’ to admit that he was jealous _and_ angry that the name on Elfo’s lips wasn’t _his_ … but no matter how angry he was, despite being a demon, he couldn’t hurt the elf like that.

 

 _“_ Man, I really _am_ going soft…” the demon grumbles, kicking at the pile of ash despondently.

 

 _It’s not really a surprise he mumbled Bean’s name, dudes got a stupid crush on her, **of course** that’s who he’s going to picture in a waking dream. _ He rolls his eyes at himself for being stupid.

 

Hearing the palace guards’ armor clanging towards his position, he realizes that he should probably get moving so they don’t correctly assume that he had anything to do with the pillar of smoke still rising into the early morning air.

 

 _I have to get him to forget about his feelings for Bean and get him to fall for me… but I can only do that if Bean’s not **around**..._ Lucille huffs in frustration and trudges through the kitchens, snatching a chicken leg as he passes through, completely ignoring the shrieks of protests of ‘vermin’ from the cooking staff as he continues his pondering.

 

 _But I’m **bound** to Bean, and Bean’s the princess, our friend, our transportation, and our roommate…”_ Luci winces at the thought.

_Doesn’t leave much chance of some **one-on-one** time between us… this weekend is a rare opportunity, but now instead of just strengthening our **friendship** , I need to get him to view me as a **romantic** interest, too…_

 

Once he’s crossed the main hall, he continues on to head up the spiral staircase towards Bean’s room where Elfo should still be sleeping. The closer he gets the more anxious he feels.

 

 _Dammit! Two days isn’t enough time for that! And I can’t keep his attentions when there’s three of us, because he’ll still just continue to crush hard on Bean as long as she’s around, regardless of her interest (or lack of) in him…_ the demon pauses and just as Luci’s about to open the door to the princess’s room an idea hits him.

 

_I need to get Bean to stay away from Dreamland for a while longer… and to do that…_

 

Luci chuckles darkly, rubbing his claws together fiendishly and mutters to himself, “I’ll need a turkey…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I liked the closing line and felt that it'd be a nice segway into the next chapter... 
> 
> I'm going to try to post 1-2 times a week, hoping to finish this fic by Halloween. In between the posts for this fic I'm working on my other, longer-running stories and organizing some outlines for some original works. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if anyone has some ideas for bonding scenes/montage between Luci and Elfo, I'm up for suggestions, and credit will be given in notes. 
> 
> Any artists who are fans... if someone can do a fanart of Luci snuffling under Elfo's neck or cuddling, that'd be sooooo cuuuuute <3 I totes want to see it! I've tried my hand at drawing it and it's awfully hard with proportions. :/
> 
> Until next time - thanks for reading!
> 
> KS


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've had a request or two asking things from Elfo's POV. I hope I did him justice! 
> 
> Please let me know how I did. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the late update. I know I wanted to have this story finished by Halloween but then got a little preoccupied LOL.
> 
> I will try to make up for my lack of posts this week, to catch up to where I should have been if I had stuck to my original promised schedule... though I'm thinking this story might be a little longer than I originally planned... so to keep things concise I won't go over a scene or scenes twice from each POV. I'll keep moving the story along. This will still be in mostly Luci's POV, but we will see... maybe I'll have another chapter from Elfo's POV again if I get good feedback. 
> 
> Anyways... sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!

Elfo turns over for the umpteenth time since waking up to a chill on his skin. Groaning, he blinks his bleary eyes open to scout out another pillow to add to his burrow.

From what he can tell, it is daylight now, yet somehow he remembers being so warm and comfortable all night – warm enough to have been able to sleep without his shirt and a pile of pillows or blanket on him.

Elfo feels his face flush and he groans again, but in mortification this time – burying his face into the covers beneath him and dragging the nearest pillow over his head as he remembers feeling… _very_ naughty this morning. He had a very, _very_ nice dream of someone ravishing him in a way he knows he’s never been before. In fact, usually  _he's_ the one doing the 'ravishing' - or well, he imagines himself that way, anyhow.

The elf feels his heartbeat pick up when a flashback from his dream appears beneath his closed eyes for him – Elfo huffs out a breath, remembering in his dream how badly he wanted to just… _surrender_ to this person. Towards the end he began to picture Princess Bean, his best friend and biggest crush as the one nuzzling and licking at his neck. Covering him with her soft, warm _hotboilingsizzling_ body heat as he was pressed down into the mattress unable to move or escape.

In his dream… he _liked_ being the one submitting to pleasure, the elf had never gotten that horny from just a dream before – usually he sees himself as a manly elf, despite his short stature, in his ‘naughty dreams’. But not this time, in fact, he woke up chilly and with his… _private parts_ hot and _hard_ , along with something inside him, in his lower belly was buzzing and squirming pleasantly.

Thankfully though, the… _problems_ … he had woken up with were now gone. Gosh, he hopes he didn’t moan or do anything weird in his sleep; he had been mortified until he realized he was alone in the room.

And although he was thankful no one was around to witness his embarrassment, he wished he had some company now. Luci was a lot of fun last night and was being so nice to him, he hoped Luci wanted to hand out with him today. He didn’t want to spend it alone, and last night with Luci was a lot of fun.

Elfo feels one of his ears twitch at loud noise and then he sits up at the sound of a familiar voice grumbling lowly just outside the bedroom door.

 _Speak of the devil…_ the elf smiles to his self in amusement before yawning. _Or, well… I guess technically it’s ‘ **think** ’ of the devil? Because I didn’t **actually** speak, although, while Lucille is indeed very devil-ish, he’s not **the** devil… sooo… maybe that wouldn’t be the saying, here? Hmm… I’d have to ask Beanie._

The elf startles at a sudden movement on the mattress and has to blink a few times before he registers his demon friend sitting in front of him, stealing one of the pillows from his pile to sit himself on.

“Hey buddy, good night?” Luci asks in a friendly, upbeat tone as he moves to sit closer to the sleepy elf.

“Mmmm – yea… fun night, from what I remember…” Here, Elfo blinks a few times, trying to focus his attention on the demon in front of him as he snickers behind his claws. “The snake root too much for ya, champ?”

The elf can’t help but smile at his friend – sure, sometimes it doesn’t always seem like the demon likes being around him, but Lucille showed the elf last night that the demon considers him important and ‘fun enough’ to hang out with, and that’s enough for Elfo to feel assured that Luci does care about him on _some_ level at least. Heck, if Elfo didn’t know any better, he’d think that Luci was trying to cheer him up in Bean’s absence.

“Pssh, _noooo_ …” Elfo smiles, showing the demon that he knows he’s full of it, but before he can say something else he’s interrupted by a chill that causes him to shiver and wrap his arms around himself.

He hears Luci sigh, but just when Elfo is about to ask his companion if he recalls where his tunic went, suddenly he feels a familiar fabric softly land on his head. “Your shirt was on the floor.” The demon nonchalantly informs him.

Elfo takes the shirt off his head and starts to put his chilly arms through the sleeves, “Thanks, Luci! So… when did you get up? Did you sleep?” The elf notices a funny expression on the demon’s face, just before it’s obscured with his own shirt being pulled down over his head and hat as he dresses. Just as he pulls it on, he looks over at his demonic friend and sees a curiously fond expression on his face. He gives Luci a look of confusion before the demon silently points at him and smiles, causing Elfo to look down at himself, only to realize he had put his tunic on backwards.

A little embarrassed at making that mistake, and bemused at the new smile on Luci’s face and lack of insult or caustic remarks at his error in dressing, Elfo quickly pulls the shirt back off and fixes it the right way around.  He feels his face flush at the new, flustered feeling the demon is giving him and he struggles to distract himself from it because it’s… _weird._

“Um uh… where were you this morning? D-did you sleep?” The elf stutters as he pulls the shirt back on over his head… the right way this time. He silently curses himself for sounding like what Luci often calls a ‘moron’ – but thankfully Luci doesn’t offer any commentary… seeming to ignore his missteps this morning. _Maybe he’s still on a high from last night?_

Luci clears his throat before answering, “I’ve been up for about an hour or so – you were still dead to the world so I left to wander the castle… and…” the demon trails off for dramatic effect, and just as Elfo has pulled his shirt on over his head, he looks up to see a grin on the demon’s cat-like face and in the next second the demon presents a pastry to the startled elf with his tail.

“… I went to get you this!”

Elfo leans back on his hands to avoid being smacked in the face with…

“A STRAWBERRY JELLY PASTRY!” The elf squeals excitedly and lurches forward to grab it before the demon jerks it away – except he doesn’t, Luci waits until he’s got his hands around the large confection before releasing his own hold on it. Elfo’s too distracted by the gift to notice the demon’s odd kindness, instead, he gives the demon a happy grin, struggling to fight against the urge to hug his breakfast to his chest in glee. “Thank you, Luci! This is _awesome!_ ” Elfo barely notices the proud look on the demon’s grin while he bites greedily into his treat. “With extra frosting, just for you; I can be nice, see?”

Elfo, who knows better now to talk with his mouth full, nods in agreement and hums happily while he eats. Luci is the _best_ , maybe things won’t be so bad with Bean gone.


	7. Chapter 7

So far Step One of his plan to woo Elfo has gone smoothly – he sent off one of the castle turkeys to the hot springs Beanie is staying at, ‘asking’ her to stay away longer, and gave her some bullshit story about everyone being violently ill from some sickness that plagued he castle, making the symptoms as horrific and gross as he could to keep her away, but not _too_ dire-sounding that she’d be so worried that she’d return immediately. Mostly she just wants to gross her out enough that she’ll stay away for a few more days.

 

Once satisfied with his message, he risked getting beat with a broom to snatch the elf some breakfast and then received a happy, heartfelt squeal of thanks and a shiny grin in return that made his cold, black heart trip in his chest. He’s even been magnanimous, going along with what the elf wanted to do _all day_.

 

Honestly, it wasn’t so bad; he hasn’t even really been _bored_ , even though they aren’t doing crime or wreaking havoc like they would be doing if Bean was around, he’s smoking some pretty _dank_ weed stalk, while watching his newfound… interest… happily stroll through the field with a basket almost as big as the both of them, picking flowers and… did he just put weeds in that basket…?

 

“Hey, buddy. Why are you picking _weeds_?”

 

Elfo turns around and at the look on his face, the demon’s stomach flops over and a shiver runs down his tail. He’s received many-a-look from the elf before, but this particular smile is different. It’s a look of fond exasperation, like one would give to someone whom they care deeply about, but also is greatly amused by the stupid question they just asked….

 

_Hey!_

 

“Oh, Lucille – they’re not _weeds_. These are _thistles,_ and they are for _you_ , silly!”

 

Luci sits up fully and slides off the boulder he was reclining on as his velvety elf moves closer.

 

_No, no. Not mine… not **yet** anyways…_

 

“Uh… what?”

 

Elfo stops just in front of him and as the demon throws the butt of his weed to the ground to stomp out the light, he looks up to a soft, green hand holding a small handful of equally fuzzy green stems out to him.

 

“These are for you. I know you aren’t a ‘flower guy’,” Elfo rolls his eyes at this part, and Luci has to fight back a grin. _This kid, so sweet yet so sassy – just the right combination of sugar and spice_ , “so when I was out here picking flowers for Bean’s room and saw these, they reminded me of you, so…. Here!”

 

The demon decides he’s going to look over the fact that all those flowers he was picking were for Bean, and imagine instead that they were just for Bean’s _room_ , and focus on the fact that his plan is obviously working out great if the elf is thinking of him and of getting him stuff… even if they _are_ weeds.

 

“You… saw this weed and thought about me?” Now Luci is slightly confused, but he’s still pleased that Elfo is giving him something so he takes the prickly weed from his hands and pulls it close to him; but not too close, the thing’s covered in thorns and spikey things.

 

Which he enjoys – just when they are causing pain to _others_. Not to him. He never could quite get into the blood-play kink other demons were so fucking fond of.

 

Elfo pets his head and Luci stills, not sure how to take that but decides to say nothing because it ends as soon as it started. He won’t be disappointed at not being pet like a housecat. No – he with _not._

Man, what is _wrong_ with him lately?!

 

“Well, yes! They are showy and tough and, yea, they’re pretty prickly and thorny, since they aren’t all soft and delicate like flowers… but they are pretty neat in their own way. Also, they last like, _way_ longer than roses or dandelions or _daisies_. They are like, the badass of the flower fields. And you’re the most badass thing I know, so… yea. If I’m gunna pick something for you out here, it’d be a thistle!” Elfo concludes his monologue explanation with a beautiful grin and throws his arms up in excitement as he shouts _thistle_ , like it’s some magical word or something.

 

The demon looks up at the slightly taller elf and he is suddenly at a loss for words. His demonic gaze settles on the elf’s hands, where he can see small scratches and pinpricks of blood where he was hurt by picking the thistle… for him.

 

He wants to lick them.

 

“Um… thanks, buddy… but let’s keep them in the basket for now, we need to clean up your hands.”

 

“Huh?” Elfo drops his arms and then looks at the palms of his hands with a furrowed brow. “Oh yeah, you’re right.... they kinda hurt.” The elf states mulishly while the demon chuckles at his companion as he reverently sets down the thistles on top of the other flowers in the basket. A part of him is glad to see the heavy, thorny bulbs of the thistles crush the delicate petals of the other flowers in the basket before he takes one of the elf’s hands carefully and then licks his palm before he lets himself think much about it.

 

He delights in the high-pitched squeal he gets from the now-squirming elf.

 

Overall, not a bad day.


End file.
